


Closure

by nocowardsoul



Category: Flying Solo - Ralph Fletcher
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Rachel wants closure with the school's counselor.





	Closure

_They can't punish you,_ Rachel told herself as she pushed open the office door. _It's the last day and the bell already rang. Technically, you don't go to this school anymore._ But that didn't stop her heart from pounding.

Luckily - or unluckily - Mr. Snickenberger's door was open. He was clearing out his desk, and he looked surprised when he saw her.

"I don't like you," she blurted out. "But I still can't stand that everything you believe about me is WRONG." All her old anger came back. She felt her face turn red. "I don't like flying because I'm 'attempting to fly away from my problems.' I like flying because I LIKE FLYING. At first I dreamed of being able to visit my dad whenever I wanted. But then I liked it for itself. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," he said.

That took her aback. "I won't forgive you."

"Get out of here!"

"I will!" Rachel said and turned around. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder and said, "You should be fired."

"Get out, you brat!"

She hurried away. It was summer, and she would never see him again, thank goodness.


End file.
